gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins
Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins, the first part of a new series of Mortal Kombat "spin-off" titles, focuses on a new universe in the Mortal Kombat multiverse, which was spawned at the time that Raiden sent his message to his past self, but this also caused a paradox to create many new universes in the timestream. This made the guardian of Time, Chronos, worry, since he had thought it might have other unforeseen consequences, yet he chose to observe one of these new timelines, to see how it would stabilize, and to also see how events could be different than in other timelines... Story Mortal Kombat. A tournament that has existed for centuries as a means to help not only protect realms from unnecessary invasion, but to symbolize life, as normal men and women clash for what they believe in. However, 500 years ago, the sorcerer Shang Tsung took control of the tournament once again when he had killed his nemesis, the Great Kung Lao, who had defeated him 50 years prior. With Prince Goro of the Shokan as his main warrior, Shang secured 9 victories for his now home realm of Outworld. This next tournament would be the tenth victory Outworld would need to be able to come through the Furies and take Earthrealm for its emperor, Shao Kahn. However, Raiden, the Japanese God of Thunder, Earthrealm's designated protector, as well as the younger brother of Shao Kahn, has been choosing warriors to combat his brother's advances on Earthrealm. All he knows is that Outworld must not win the tenth tournament. They must not win... Mortal Kombat. This new timeline, born from Raiden's decision to warn himself and to alter the events of Armageddon at Shao Kahn's hands, has many unforeseen potentials and variants to explore. That is what Chronos, the guardian of Time, wishes to see. Gameplay Options • Story Mode - Play through the story of Earthrealm's last hope to save itself from the hordes of Outworld! • Arcade Mode - Choose a character, fight through 14 characters plus Goro and Shang Tsung to unlock your character's ending. • Versus Mode - Take it to your opponents in some local PVP action! • Training Mode - Enter training, learning combos, special moves and even Fatalities. • Tutorial - Learn the basics of the game • Challenge Tower - Climb up the Challenge Tower, unlocking secrets as well as Koins! • Oni Chambers - Scale down the depths of Shang Tsung's island, taking on challenge and unlock more secrets as well as earning Koins! • Multiversal Chamber - Enter Chronos' chamber, battling online via XBOX Live or PlayStation Network! • The Krypt - The tomb of fallen warriors, where many secrets lie among the dead... Spend your Koins you earn to open tombs and coffins to get items and secrets. • Hall of Time - Look at character models, movies, cutscenes, artwork, and other secrets. • Options - Adjust gameplay options. Gameplay Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins plays much like other Mortal Kombat games, with two characters battling one another, until one is defeated, before the winner can execute a Fatality or win the battle normally. The game takes elements from Mortal Kombat 9, Mortal Kombat X, as well as Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and Killer Instinct (XBOX One) as well. Each character has their own unique fighting style with special moves, Fatalities, Brutalities, and an Aggressor Mode to use in battle as well as to turn the tide. Each character in the game fights with a unique style, making each of their moves different and allowing diversity. It plays more along the lines of an older MK game than it would Mortal Kombat X. Controls Punch 1 - Square or X Punch 2 - Triangle or Y Kick 1 - X or A Kick 2 - Circle or B Block - L1 or Left Bumper Throw - L2 or Left Trigge Interact - R1 or Right Bumper Run - R2 or Right Trigger Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Kombat Skill - P1 + K1 Aggressor Mode - P2 + K2 when Aggressor Meter is full Breaker - F + BLK during opponent's combo, with 2 or more levels of Super Meter Enhanced Special Move - Special Move Motion + BLK, with 1 or more levels of Super Meter Glossary F - Forward B - Back D - Down U - Up DF - Down-Forward DB - Down-Back UF - Up-Forward UB - Up-Back P1 - Punch 1 P2 - Punch 2 K1 - Kick 1 K2 - Kick 2 BLK - Block THR - Throw RUN - Run Button Running - Performed while running Air - Performed while jumping OK - Can be performed while jumping Sweep - Performed at sweep range Close - Performed at close range Far - Performed at long range Mid - Performed at mid range KS - Kombat Skill - A special ability that helps your character in a certain manner. Similar to the V-Skill in Street Fighter 5. AG - Aggressor Mode - A unique trait awakened when your Aggressor Meter is full and can either run down slowly or use the Meter in one fell swoop. Similar to the V-Trigger in Street Fighter 5 or Instinct Mode in Killer Instinct (2013). ENH Enhanced Move - A special move that is charged up and does more damage and/or new properties are added to the move. Executed only when you have 1 Level or more of Super Meter. Similar to EX Special Moves in Street Fighter 5 ''or Shadow Moves in ''Killer Instinct (2013). SUP - Super Move - A special move only available when your Super Meter is full using a special motion plus both Punches or both Kicks that can deal a lot of damage. Similar to the Critical Art in Street Fighter 5, the Super Combo in past Street Fighter games, and the Ultra Combo from Street Fighter 4 and its upgrades. FAT - Fatality - A finishing move executed at the end of the match that kills your opponent effectively, after the announcer declares "FINISH HIM!!" or "FINISH HER!!" BRU - Brutality - A finishing move using an Enhanced Special Move done to bring your opponent to death without entering the Finish Him!! or Finish Her!! phase. Kombatants ---- Downloadable Kombatants Arenas • Goro's Lair • Palace Courtyard • Palace Gates • The Throne Room • The Pit Fatality • Bottom of the Pit • Warrior's Shrine Fatality • Dark Prison Fatality • The Nethership • Wu-Shi Academy • Reptile's Lair Fatality • Beach • Hell Fatality • Shang Tsung's Garden • The Vault • The Dining Hall ---- Voice Cast Category:Fighting gamesCategory:Mortal KombatCategory:NetherRealm StudiosCategory:PS4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:MultiplayerCategory:Local MultiplayerCategory:Alternate Reality Game